


iceberg

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxTMweek [4]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: И не было большей радости, если Жань брал его за руку невзначай, будто хотел куда-то отвести, но оставался на месте.





	iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxTMweek #dayfour #np Taemin - Love
> 
> подписывайтесь на мой канал в телеграме https://t.me/masterminister

Когда крики фанатов сливаются в один общий фоновый шум, а вспышки от их камер превращаются в одно смазанное пятно, Ибо делает два глубоких вдоха. Мог бы уже привыкнуть, да, но каждый раз он оказывается не готов. Когда он один, он не в силах справиться с тревогой и раздражением. 

Сначала была группа. Можно было незаметно встать ближе к кому-нибудь из одногруппников, или просто почувствовать, что рядом есть хоть кто-то. Человек, ощущающий то же самое, чувствующий то же самое. И не было гложущего одиночества, когда ты в толпе, но всё же один. 

Это было отвратительное, мерзкое, разъедающее одиночество. Оно отнимало силы, отнимало энергию, иногда и голос. В машине Ибо приходилось жестами общаться с менеджером, потому что горло сдавливало. Но Ибо терпел, терпел, потому что это было неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Чтобы достигать своих целей, чтобы осуществить свои желания, он должен был с этим мириться. С этими криками, с этими вспышками, с этим напоминанием, что он один, будто отколовшийся от ледника айсберг. 

Только вот он не смог бы потопить Титаник. 

Вместо этого он сам пошёл ко дну при столкновении. 

Жань был таким же ледником. Меньше размерами в силу позднего дебюта, меньше массой — Ибо хотя бы кто-то знал, в отличие от Жаня. 

Науке неизвестны случаи сцепления двух айсбергов. Но это произошло. Они зацепились друг за друга и больше не могли расстаться. 

Для Ибо стало жизненно необходимо находиться рядом с Жанем, слышать его голос, видеть его, трогать, понимать, что он здесь. Для Ибо было важно быть как можно ближе. Расстояние действовало на него, как глобальное потепление, он таял, становясь всё меньше и меньше.   
И порой он сам не замечал свои мелкие жесты, которые выдавали его чувство.   
Одно-единственное и очень простое. 

_Быть с Жанем._

Ибо наклонял голову в его сторону, когда Жань говорил. Ибо делал шаг назад, чтобы слышать лучше, если Жань шёл за ним. И когда Жань делал шаг ему навстречу, Ибо подходил на два. Жань поднимал руку, и Ибо поднимал свою, чтобы коснуться будто случайно. 

Ибо не отводил взгляда, никогда не отводил, он не мог не смотреть. Он был подсолнухом, поворачивающимся вслед за солнцем. Потому что Жань был его светом в этой непроглядной тьме одиночества. Возможно, впервые за пару лет Ибо не чувствовал, что он один в океане.  
А потом — потом Жань стал не просто солнцем, но настоящим желтым гигантом, и его улыбка ослепляла с силой тысячи звёзд. Ибо был только рад ослепнуть, рад растаять под этим сиянием. Он растворялся в воде, окружавшей айсберг Сяо Жаня, и был рад, что и тут может быть рядом.

И не было большей радости, если Жань брал его за руку невзначай, будто хотел куда-то отвести, но оставался на месте. Жань позволял поправлять свой парик, будто так и должно быть, будто так было всегда. Ибо протягивал руку — и Жань оказывался рядом, чтобы почувствовать, как теплые пальцы мягко отводят в сторону непослушную прядь. 

В день, когда Жаня донимали комментарии на Вэйбо, Ибо сделал всё, чтобы рассмешить его. И когда лицо Жаня смягчилось, когда его губы тронула легкая улыбка, Ибо вдруг понял — он на дне. Он был Титаником, и айсберг прошёл его насквозь, и не было сигнальных огней, не было подзорной трубы, не было ничего. Без предупреждения Жань вошёл в его жизнь и остался навсегда в обломках сердца Ибо. Там, где, как он думал, вряд ли когда-либо поселится человек. Лего, машинки, мотоциклы, скейты — да, но не человек, нет-нет. 

Но Жань не человек, Жань сразу всё. Солнце, небо, мир, океаны и моря, ледники и пустыни, звёзды, галактики, вся Вселенная. Ибо даже не стыдно за эти мысли. Он не думал, что хоть когда-нибудь они появятся в его голове, but here he is. 

Сейчас Жаня нет рядом, и каждая клеточка в теле Ибо протестует. Как протестовало было солнцелюбивое растение в дождливой и пасмурной среде. Как протестовала бы роза в пустыне. Ибо так привык, что Жань всегда где-то поблизости, что больше не может быть вдали от него. Они провели вместе всего четыре месяца, а казалось, что четыре года.  
Ибо тяжело, руки горят желанием коснуться плеча Жаня, глаза обманывают и видят его очертания в случайных прохожих, и чтобы не подскакивать раз за разом, сидя у окна, Ибо смотрит в смартфон. Хотел бы он услышать голос Жаня, да только песни заслушаны так, что уже снятся, а новых нет и нет. Звонить смысла не имеет, все равно не совпадут расписаниями.

Крики фанаток остаются далеко позади, менеджер решается включить что-то из своего плейлиста (то лоу-фай, то ли чилл-хоп), и Ибо открывает Вэйбо, чтобы в тысячный раз пролистать посты Жаня.

Он не ожидает увидеть новый пост, выставленный буквально час назад. В самом посте ничего интересного, важное и сокровенное скрыто за цифрами. Ибо смотрит на время поста и глупо-глупо улыбается, так, что менеджер закатывает глаза.

“Ибо, люблю тебя”, говорят Ибо цифры, и он чувствует тепло в груди, будто Жань рядом с ним, будто говорит ему это на ухо, и улыбается, улыбается так, что Ибо слепнет и тает.  
Ибо шепчет ответ экрану смартфона, не решаясь на большее. Он знает, что Жань услышит, ведь Жань — это Вселенная. Он обязательно услышит.


End file.
